Please Stay
by MrsRobVanDam
Summary: After the war, two people find each other. Beautiful Love Story One-Shot. Rated M. Sexual Content. Please R&R Thanks.


**a/n: Hi everyone. This is another beautiful one-shot of mine lol. But be warned, there is a lemon in this one. I'm am also working on another story at the moment, and the first chapter will probably be up in another week or two. Now I've been up for 48 hours trying to finish this one, so I really hope you enjoy reading, just as much as I had writing it. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does.**

**Please Stay**

Hermione Granger and her fellow seventh years had concreted in the Great Hall, with every member of staff, as this was their graduation. Before they were to get their Diploma's, the Headmaster had told them, that they should eat their lunch first, as they might not be so hungry afterwards. Everyone was required to wear their normal school uniform, for this ceremony, and no matter how much Harry Potter and Ron Weasley protested, Professor McGonagall just gave them a stern look, they both had just looked down and consented, with an apology.

It had been a year since Harry Potter had finally rid the world of Voldemort, while the entire school and the remaining Death Eaters had stood by and watched. They had all been so captivated by what they were hearing and seeing, that no one dared move, or even breathe. They were even more shocked though, by the fact, that Harry Potter had said that Snape had never killed Dumbledore, but that it was an illusion, that they had devised, and plotted, to make Voldemort and Harry believe that it had been true. And just as Harry killed Voldemort, Dumbledore had walked into the Great Hall, to finally see the end of the so called Dark Lord.

Upon hearing that Snape had been innocent, Hermione had rushed out of the hall, and back to the Shrieking Shack, hoping against all odds, that the man would still be alive. But she somehow doubted it, as Nagini was highly poisonous, and that no one would ever survive her attack, once she had decided to kill. The only person who had lived to tell the tale, was Arthur Weasley, who had been attacked by Nagini, in the Department of Mysteries, where he had been on guard duty, looking after the Prophecy, that had been made about Harry and Voldemort.

Seeing Severus sprawled on the floor, in a pool of deep red blood, that was his own, nearly brought Hermione crashing to the floor, as tears began to fall like a waterfall. She walked slowly towards him, as though in a daze, got down on her knee's, and laid her hand on top of his. She gasped and looked at his face. But he hadn't moved. What had shocked her so much, was that she could feel a faint pulse, coming from the vain in his wrist.

As soon as she collected herself, she stood and used a light weight hover charm, to get him back up to Hogwarts, where he would be well taken care of, and would be safe from the Death Eaters that had gotten away. Hermione didn't want anyone else to know just yet, that their old Potions Master was still alive, and that he might not die after all. Not a lot of people would welcome him back with open arms, except herself, and maybe Harry.

The Hospital Wing was empty, as all those injured in battle, were in the Great Hall, with Madame Pomfray. Hermione quickly but gently, laid Severus down on one of the beds, and ran to Pomfray's cupboard, where she knew that the Potions were stored. Grabbing a few of them, she quickly ran back to the bed, in which Severus was still lying, unmoved. She uncorked the first one, which she knew instantly as a Blood Replenishing potion, she gently tilted his head back, and poured the potion into his mouth, using her hand to rub his throat, to help him swallow.

After administrating the Blood Replenisher, she helped him swallow a strong skin healing potion, along with a salve that she rubbed on his neck gently. The last one was a Pepper Up potion to help him gain back his strength. She hoped that this would work, and that he would soon wake up, as it seemed that he had slipped into a coma. But she now needed to find Harry, and explain everything to him, and she could only hope, that he would take this news nicely.

Finding Harry hadn't been very hard. He was with Dumbledore is his office. She walked in silently, not wanting to disrupt their conversation. Albus had been the one that first one to notice her, and motioned for Harry to turn around. When he did, it brought a smile to Hermione's face, to finally see that Harry had such a peaceful look on his face, one he'd never pertained before this day.

"Hi Harry," she began, "I have some excellent news," here she hesitated. Harry smiled and urged her to continue. "Well Harry, it seems that Professor Snape has survived," she finished in a rush, waiting for him to explode. But it never happened. He just smiled wider, with a knowing look in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that Harry?" she questioned, faltering slightly. "Because I know how much you like him," he replied, still smiling. She began to vehemently deny it, but he cut her off. "Don't deny it Mione, we both know it's true. Always putting your hand up in his class, wanting recognition from him. Even since first year. It was kinda obvious. When he wakes up, and you two end up together, we all know you will, I just that he treats you right. Take no crap from him, alright?" With tears in her eyes, she went over and hugged him, then quickly hugged the Headmaster, before leaving for the Hospital Wing, to take car of her patient.

She was brought back to the present abruptly, by raucous laughter from Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ignoring them, she looked up to the staff table, and caught the eye of Severus. He smiled at her, before he took a swig of his drink. She had told him her true feeling for him, the day that he had woken up. He had been shocked into silence. She thought that he would reject her, but what he did, shocked her into silence even more. He had leaned up on his right elbow, cupped her cheek with his left hand, and kissed her. It had been soft and sweet. But he explained that while she was still a student, they couldn't be together, but after she graduated, they could. She couldn't wait. And today, was finally the day. She had planned this for the last month, and it was going to take a lot of nerve, daring and courage, to go through with her plan.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and walked to the centre of the stage, with the rest of the staff following. He had now started calling people up to receive their Diploma's, and they would have to shake each of the Professor's hands in turn. Hermione's name was to be called last, as she had already told Harry and the Headmaster of her plan. When Harry's name was called, he had walked up on stage, people had started laughing, herself included. Harry, didn't shake anyone's hand. He hugged them all instead. Even Severus, who was none too pleased, but still patted his back, with a scowl planted firmly on his face, but with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger," the Headmaster called, after everyone had calmed down. She stood nervously, and looked at Harry, who gave her the thumbs up, then at Albus who smiled sweetly, which she took as a good sign, and quickly walked on stage to receive her Diploma. She hugged Albus. She didn't usually show this amount of affection for her teachers, but she felt quite close to some of them. Minerva was the second person she hugged, who looked like she was going to cry. Severus was the last person she reached. Instead of shaking his hand or hugging him, she put both her hands gently on both cheeks, and crushed her lips to his, shocking the entire Great Hall.

They came back to the present by catcalling coming from Harry. Hermione became aware of the fact the Severus had one hand on her hip and the other on the base of her spine. He was smiling, just like she was. Albus started to clap, which caused the entire hall to brake out in applause, that shook the enchanted ceiling. Severus quickly whispered to Hermione that they should get some privacy, and then quickly left the Great Hall, for his quarters in the dungeons.

Before they were even in the door, their lips were locked together again. It was a sweet and tender moment, but passion and lust was getting thicker by the second. By the time they had entered his bedroom, they were both naked, which she couldn't remember happening, but the smirk on Severus' face said it all. He starting laying kisses on her neck, just small grazes of his lips on her flesh, which was causing her to moan.

Backing her up against the bed, he gently lay her down in the centre of his queen size bed, making her as comfortable as possible, before he would begin to worship her body. He lay on his side, on her right, and started moving his hand from her cheek, down her neck and shoulder, before her cupped her breast, feeling her nipple harden at the contact. She quivered in pleasure, under his ministrations. He moved his finger over her hardened nipple a few times, eliciting a long moan from her.

Moving his hand from her breast, he continued downwards, over her flat stomach, over her curvy hip, until he cupped her sex. He could feel the heat emanating from deep inside her. Gently slipping a finger between her folds, he pressed down on her clit, enlisting a deeper moan from her. He put a finger into her vaginal opening, only to realize that she was getting wetter and wetter, the more her played with her. But now he wanted to taste her. Seeing that her right breast was at face level, he stuck his tongue out, and quickly licked once, twice, three times, watching her come undone from his actions. Opening his mouth, he took her hard nipple into his mouth, and sucked, while all she could do was moan, shake and pant. Removing his hand from her sex, he got in-between her legs, and spread her thighs further apart, allowing him better access. He started by gently licking her clit, getting beautiful moans for her in return. He then started to quicken his pace, as he started to taste the sweet nectar she had to offer. She grabbed the back of his head, as she neared her climax. He put one, two, three fingers inside her, pumping hard as her moans grew louder, until finally she screamed his name as she climaxed.

Getting up on his knees, he licked his fingers clean, and waited for Hermione's breathing to calm, before positioning himself at her entrance. With one upward thrust, he was sheathed deep inside her, to the hilt. She gasped with the sudden thrust, but was soon moaning as he began to move out, and then back in. Slowly at first, but soon gaining speed, as his own climax was starting to build. Their moans were getting louder. They were in sync and harmony with each other, like a well choreographed performance. She brought her hips up to meet each deep, fast thrust that he gave. Both of them where on the edge of the cliff, when with one final thrust, they both climaxed together, screaming the other's name.

Both of them were completely spent, but something was now bothering Severus. He knew that Hermione had planned to go to University, but didn't want her to leave. He had truly fallen in love with her. He wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Hermione," he said hesitantly.

"Yes Severus," she said softly, looking at his face.

He shifted slightly, and averted his eyes from her searching gaze. "Promise me something," he said.

"Anything," she replied, holding him closer to her.

"Please Stay," he begged pleadingly, looking close to tears.

"Always," she whispered, cuddling even closer than was possible, as his cock slick with her juices, slipped back inside her, where they believed that it belonged.

**The End**


End file.
